


Waking Up Beside You

by caethis



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dominant Bottom, Gratuitous Use of Eating-Related Words, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caethis/pseuds/caethis
Summary: Beelzebub can't keep his hands off Belphegor when they reunite.(Slight spoilers for the game. Also, please read the name of the series this belongs to... if you are sensitive to that sort of thing.)
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 203





	Waking Up Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing this game for like 10 days. TEN DAYS. And I will already die for this ship.
> 
> I've only finished Lesson 10. I spoiled myself a bit but I'm still not sure I got this dynamic down 100% but goddamn I had to do this. And I do not have the, uh, funds to get myself far enough in the story lol.

Beelzebub was so overwhelmed when he saw his twin brother again that he had been dangerously close to kissing him in front of the others. He managed to restrain himself for the time being, knowing that they'd be alone that night in their shared room (if excessive hugging could be considered restraint). He was consumed with a need to be with his reunited sibling, the anticipation growing deep in his stomach, making him hurt whenever Belphegor tried to push him away.

When Belphegor finally heads to bed, Beel follows him to the room like a hungry puppy. Beel's hand barely leaving the door after closing it before he was pulling his brother toward him, large arms closing around his waist and shoulder as he bears down and presses his mouth against Belphie's.

His brother puts his hands between them, pushing back to free his mouth. "Beel, please, I'm ti--"

Beelzebub captures his mouth again, dipping his tongue deep inside, savoring what he's craved for so long. Belphegor moaning against his lips only feeds his desire. The dark-haired brother lets himself give in a little, sucking lightly on Beel's tongue. It's not that he doesn't want this--he's been just as touch-starved, just as eager to see Beel again, but his brother is always so needy.

He turns his head to the side, breaking their kiss again. He's frowning as he talks but he can't hide how flushed pink his face is. "Seriously, Beel, can we get in bed? I'm not kidding when I say I'm exhausted."

A small yelp punctuates the sentence as Belphie feels his brother grip the back of his thigh and pull him up into his arms, wrapping his legs around Beel's hips, hands clasping around his back. It's a familiar ritual that makes him forget just how long he had been away. Beelzebub is still pressing kisses against his neck as he walks them to one of the beds, straddling Belphegor's lap after sitting him on the mattress. Beel keeps his mouth off his brother long enough to shrug his jacket onto the floor and undoes the single clasp on Belphie's shawl, pulling it down over his shoulders. Belphie's shirt gets pulled clumsily over his head, and he starts to complain but Beel pushes him onto his back, knocking the air out of him for a moment.

Beel leans in and peppers kisses down his jaw, across his throat, stopping to murmur against Belphie's throbbing neck: "I missed you so much."

It's not the first time he's said that today, but this time his voice is shaking. Raw and desperate. He's starving for him. Only him. His body softens against his brother's larger frame, letting the weight of him settle, warm and… suffocating. Beel's affection always feels like it will suffocate him, threatens to drown him in it. And yet he always gives in.

He missed Beel just as badly. Craves his touch, but as he suspects, his brother takes it too far, digging his teeth into his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there.

Belphie hisses. "Beel! Don't make marks above my chest."

He remembers, from before Lucifer sealed him away, how often he was covered in hickeys and teeth marks, evidence of how he was Beel's favorite snack. Made sure his brother kept his lovebites where he could cover them up. Now, Beel was dragging his fangs down, stopping to lick across his clavicle and suck a small bruise into his pale skin.

Beel's hands explore his brother's body, hot and rough, as he dips his head down to lick around a nipple before sucking it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue into a small nub. Beel's leg is busy as well, prying Belphie's legs apart and settling a thigh heavy against his crotch. He can tell Belphie is hard and Beel grinds down on his cock while tugging at his nipple, making his brother cry out and buck up against him.

Belphegor knows how pointless it is to tell him to be more gentle. Beel has been deprived of this for so long he's in a trance and he won't stop until he has devoured all of his twin.

Beel flicks his tongue across his nipple again, suckling on it while a hand finds its way to Belphie's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling down just enough to expose his underwear. Palming at his dick straining in the fabric.

"Every night I fell asleep thinking of you," Beel looks up at Belphie's face from his chest. "I dreamt about you. Wasn't always a good dream, though…"

Belphie frowns at him. An avalanche of emotions hit him: anger at Lucifer, disgust at himself, guilt for ever feeling like Beel was overburdening with how much he cared for his twin. He cares about his twin just as much. But that stubborn part of him believes he doesn't deserve how much Beel loves him.

His brother never allows for him to wallow in his feelings for long: Beel slides down between his legs, freeing his dick from his underwear to suck at the base of it. Belphegor groans, back arching off the bed only to feed his brother more of his cock. His hands grab at Beel's head, fisting strands of red hair while Beel sucks and licks his way up the shaft.

Belphie is shuddering. Whining. How embarrassing. But it's been so long since he's been touched like this, everything is oversensitive. He won't--

"Beel," he gasps out as his brother swallows his dick almost to the hilt. "I'm not going to last."

Beel gives one hard suck before pulling off. "I want you to cum," he says breathily, staring up at Belphie with a wanton expression.

Then he's working his cock again with his warm, wet mouth. Licking along the underside while he hollows his cheeks, bobbing up and down a few times before Belphie is squeezing his head, fingernails in his scalp. Belphie moans loud and long as Beel takes him deep into his throat, swallowing around him as he pumps a large load into his waiting mouth.

Belphie pants as he comes off his high, watching Beel through heavy eyelids as he kisses his inner thighs. A small bite to the flesh brings him down faster. His brother massages the sleek muscles in his legs, licking and sucking and trailing his teeth lightly against his skin while Belphie slows his breathing.

He knows Beel isn't satiated. Not even close.

Beel pulls his bottoms off in a quick stroke, then reaches over him to pull the top drawer open. No, not there. Bottom drawer. Beel fumbles a bit before pulling out the bottle of lube. Belphie briefly wonders if it hasn't expired or anything, but then again he doesn't really care. His brother sets the lube next to him on the bed and works Belphie's pants and underwear off, decidedly more gentle than he was with his own clothes.

Belphie lets out a high-pitched yelp as Beel suddenly grabs his legs, setting them on broad shoulders and sandwiching him into himself. Beel settles back a bit on his haunches, taking his brother's hand and guiding it to an asscheek.

"Hold yourself open for me."

His voice sounds pleading. Begging. Belphie blushes deeply but does what he's told. Beel's tongue is scorching against his hole; he clenches from the sensation, which only makes his brother more eager. Beel is swirling his tongue around his entrance, pushing into the tight muscle every so often.

Belphie can hear a snapping sound--the lube. Beel pours a liberal amount on his fingers before shifting position, giving him access to his own ass. Belphie watches him bite his lip to mask a groan, cock twitching back to life seeing his brother push his fingers into himself.

Beel's eyes flutter open again, catching Belphie's gaze as he fingers himself. "Do you know how many times I did this while thinking about you?" he says in a harsh whisper.

Belphie tenses at that, desire pooling in his gut at the image of his brother fucking himself to sleep every night. Beel interrupts his thoughts by hungrily sucking at his asshole again. He fists at the sheets in pleasure, his sensitive body quickly getting worked up again.

His brother is moaning unabashedly against him, enjoying the taste of him. Beel's tongue is forceful, pushing against the tight ring and wriggling inside him. Belphie almost chokes his brother with his thighs around his neck. It feels too good. Beel makes him want more, makes his cock harden again. He wants to feel Beel around him again.

It's been so long.

Almost as if Beelzebub has read his thoughts, he's being lowered onto the bed again, his brother climbing on top of him, rubbing his taut ass against his revived cock. It's already slick, but Beel reaches back around him to grab at it, rubbing the remaining lube onto him.

"If you're tired, you can go to sleep," Beel pants out as he aims his brother's length against his hole.

 _'Like hell I can sleep.'_ Belphie's breath hitches as Beel pushes down on top of him. His brother is so tight, hot and pulsing around him. He hates to admit it but he's missed this. Missed how much Beel obsesses over him. How much he would give him everything he desires.

And Belphegor will always pretend he doesn't want it. Doesn't need it. But he does. He can't live without Beel; this past experience proved it to him and having his beloved twin fucking himself on his cock reminds him what is his. Beel always looks so good riding him, staring at Belphie like he'll swallow him whole.

Belphie puts his hands on his brother's busy hips, pressing into his toned flesh before moving up to his abs, thumbing lines between them while Beel thrusts onto him roughly. Belphegor knows how wanted his twin is among the other brothers, how much they admire his physique, and he can revel in a sick satisfaction that he's the only one who gets to enjoy it like this. Seeing the thick muscles on him contract the closer he gets to release.

Beel gives him a good show. Mouth agape, eyes glazed over, one hand on his thigh to steady himself, the other on his endowment, stroking himself in the same rhythm.

Belphie is close again. Beel can sense it, and now he's grinding and bucking against him, panting loudly. The only warning Belphie gives is his head lolling back against the pillow, then he's keening, shooting cum deep inside his brother. Beel's powerful legs squeezing around his hips as he wrings every last drop out of his cock, his own release dripping down through his fingers. The warmth of his long-lost brother filling him up. Beel sighs contented and then collapses on Belphie, kissing his neck lazily as he comes down.

"Can we sleep now?"

"Yea, I'll clean you up. Go to sleep."

The last thing Belphie hears as he passes out.

\---

Waking up, he can see Beelzebub's large silhouette against the light of the nightstand. He's sitting beside him on the bed, staring out at nothing.

"Beel?" His voice is hoarse.

His brother turns to him smiling, a cookie in his hand. "Oh good you're finally up. You want a bite?" he asks, thrusting the cookie towards him.

Belphie scowls. "What did I tell you about eating in bed?"

"I'm not dropping crumbs, I promise," Beel blushes as he responds. He finishes off the cookie and leans down next to Belphie, grin wider than ever.

"Come to the kitchen. I'll make you breakfast."

Belphegor has trouble stopping the smile from forming on his face.


End file.
